The First Family
by monkeygirl77
Summary: They were the first family, four son's and one father whom loved them all dearly. Or the untold stories of the childhood of the Archangel's, starring Chuck as the exasperated but enamored Father. **Giggles** "Lucifer! Michael! Clothes are not optional at meal times!"
1. Chapter 1

**So I really liked Chuck in this last season! Even though he was kind of a dick I still got some sort of vibe that he still did care about his kids, especially when he sat down and talked to Lucifer (SO FUNNY!) and healed him when they came face to face! I was kind of disappointed that Mark won't be back to play Lucifer next season (Fingers crossed though, one can still hope!) but am exited that he got work elsewhere too!**

 **All we need is to bring back Mike, Raph, and Gabe and we have a set season! Anyone with me?**

 **Anyways lol sorry for my rambling!**

 **This was inspired by that one scene (Spoilers for those who are not caught up yet!) where him and Rowena are drinking tea at the table and talking about their kids, where she says that although Crowley (Fergus!) was a smart kid he detested wearing pants and Chuck responds with 'Adam and Eve were the same way' which makes me think about all these little scenarios where Chuck is chasing after a little Adam and Eve (or little Angels) with pants/robes in one hand shouting about how 'Clothes are not optional at meal times! Daddy is not playing around! Come on, seriously, put some clothes on!'**

 **And then this little piece of awesomeness was born!**

* * *

The sounds of a baby crying fills the entire room. A figure on the bed groans out into the night at another hour of lost slumber in having to care for the child. A pale hand grasps the edge of the blankets, pulling them away from their body, feet touch the cool marble floors slowly as he turns to stand out of bed. He rubs at his face as he heaves himself up, walking to the side of the pearl white bassinet.

Inside is a baby boy, eyes with the brightest shade of blue, skin pale but not too much a good peach medium, a head of dark tufts of hair messy by the fit the baby was in. His eyes are bright though, red rimmed at the sobs he had been choking out, tiny fists waving in the air in either anger or fright.

He looks up to meet his Father's eyes clenching his fingers up at the man in the sign that he wants to be held. A smile is his answer, hands reaching down to lift the baby from inside the bassinet pulling him up to cradle in his arms, mindful of his budding wings under the skin of his back, he has no doubts that they will be magnificent.

"What's the matter little warrior? What's wrong?"

The baby gurgles up at him, tiny fingers opening and closing.

"Little Mikey, are you hungry little one?"

Mikey giggles, gurgles more apt, and clenches his fingers once more. Chuck smiles down at the boy, sleep completely forgotten in his enamored state with his first born son. Michael has him wrapped around his tiny fingers and he can't even talk yet. Michael latches onto his offered fingers and promptly places them in his mouth, tiny gums soft against them as he suckles and chews. The man turns, leaving his room and making for the kitchen.

He sets a pot of milk to warm, reaching for the babes bottle. He looks at the counter top for a second and in the next a soft blanket appears covering the cold surface. Chuck places the boy on the soft fabric gently, leaning over him with a gentle smile. The babe smiles a toothless smile up at him, gurgling and speaking in the language of baby's.

He mimic some of the sounds back, grabbing the boys tiny feet and wiggling them eliciting a bout of bright giggles.

"Whose my little lion? Who is it? Is it you Mikey? Are you my little lion?"

The boy gurgles and coos up at him, smiling as he bends, reaching his tiny feet and pulling that into his mouth as well. Chuck smiles fondly, reaching for the warm bottle, testing it on his arm before giving it over, and offers it instead of the tiny foot.

"How about this little one? This will undoubtedly taste much better"

Tiny hands latch onto the sides of the bottle, replacing the foot with it in his mouth, and drinking the milk greedily. He smiles down at him, chuckling at the boy's wide eyes as he suckles away, holding the end of the bottle carefully. He would never in a million eons trade this for anything else. It only takes a few minutes until the bottle is emptied and the baby is pushing it away now that he is finished and his tiny belly is filled.

The Father sets the bottle aside to clean later that morning, leaning on his elbows over the tiny child, smiling when his even tinier hands reach up and smack at his nose.

"You got your snack little one, but what of mine?"

Michael squeaks and giggles, waving his hands around excitedly at the game daddy plays with him every night he wakes up to get more milk. Chuck smiles at the boy, grasping his tiny hands in both of his own, leaning down and pretending to eat the baby's chubby tummy. Michael squeals and giggles at the tickly feeling. His beard only adding to the tickles as he shakes his head lightly.

He moves back once again, still smiling that delighted smile at his childs giggles, knowing he was the reason for them to be present at this moment, shaking the tiny hands still in his grasp.

"That was yummy little one, I might need another nibble"

Michael shrieks and squeals when his daddy bends down and nibbles at his tummy again, kicking him with his tiny feet, the attacks as light as a feather do not affect him in the slightest. Chuck smiles at the sounds and movements, pulling back for good this time and lifting the baby back up off the counter top. Michael coos at him, nuzzling his little head into his chest. He smiles as he turns, humming under his breath a soft lullaby as he walks them both back to the bedroom.

He sets the tiny baby back down into the soft blankets and sheets of the bassinet, rubbing the soft stuffed lion to his cheek until he waves his arms and wraps them tightly around the toys neck, cuddling into it. Caressing his head once he bends to press a gentle kiss to the baby's temple.

"Sleep tight my little angel"

Michael coos, yawns, and promptly falls asleep with one of the soft ears of his soft toy in his mouth. Chuck smiles, covering him with a soft silk sheet. He watches the boy for a moment more before turning towards his own bed. He falls face first into the pillows, burrowing under the sheets, and sighs. His baby is happy.

So he is happy.

* * *

Michael had turned one, or the equivalent any way, and Chuck had been so happy. He'd gotten him a small little cake with lions iced on it and a big number '1'. Michael had squealed in excitement, clapping his hands as any child would at discovering the sweet treat in front of him. Daddy had a video camera sitting at the ready as he sang to him his happy birthday song, asking him how old he was and the little angel held up a single chubby digit.

He chuckled when he gave the go ahead for him to eat the cake and the child promptly plowed his face right into the middle of the most icing on the top of the cake. He sat back as he scooped handfuls of cake up with his tiny chubby little hands and stuffed them in his mouth. Chuckling softly as he squealed in excitement around handfuls of cake and icing.

The newly made one year old stuck a small hand out towards his daddy, covered in saliva, cake and icing.

"Dada! Cake!"

Chuck smiled at him adoringly, taking the proffered hand in one of his own, and licking off a small piece of icing.

"Its delicious Michael! Do you like it little lion?"

"'s yummy daddy!"

"I can tell"

Although he doubted that the boy had actually tasted as much as he had managed to smear in his hair and wings and clothes and face. His son had transformed into a cake monster, and when he made the very exclamation he received a squeal for his effort. After a while all the cake was gone, he'd gotten many many pictures, and the boy was merely clapping icing all over himself and his highchair.

He smiled as he removed the little plate that the blue cake had been on, watching as Michael shoved his hands into his mouth and sucked on them. More of him was covered in icing then not. Chuckling, He reached for the little angel, lifting him under the arms out of his high chair.

"I think the birthday boy needs a bath"

Michael giggled, "No daddy!"

"Yes you do"

"No!"

"Oh yes! Do you know who simply loves little angels covered in birthday cake?"

Michael cocked his head to the side, giggling like a little mad man, "Who daddy?"

He lifted his pride above his head, relishing in the giggles he produced as he did, "The tickle monster!"

The baby angel squealed adorably when his daddy buried his face into his cake covered tummy, blowing a huge raspberry right into his belly button. Shrieking when he pulled back to lick playfully at the clumps of icing he had mashed into his belly. Michael giggled as he wrapped his arms around his belly as best he could, giggling when he was pulled back down and daddy pecked playfully at his nose.

"Will you take a bath now little one? Or do I have to call the tickle monster back?"

"Daddy you silly!"

He smiled, assuming that was the best he was going to get from the toddler (Oh Him! His baby boy was a toddler!) and held him against his chest, his back pressed into the crook of his arm watching with wide eyes as daddy cleared the mess away with a mere wave of his hand, spinning on his heel to take them to the bathroom. He set Michael down near his basket of bath toys, smiling when the boy reached for the boats and cars, making sounds as they 'drove' around in the air.

Turning on the water he turned his back for just a second to make sure it was not too cool or too hot, just right. In that mere second there was a thud and a cry of pain, before it was followed by sobs. Chuck spun around fast, his face clouded with worry. Michael had managed to walk himself over to the drawer next to the sink and pulled the little box with his toy animals over the edge and right onto his head.

He reached for the boy, forgetting the icing coat he had on, and pulled him into his lap wrapping him in a cuddle. Michael latched onto his shirt, sobbing his little eyes out whilst rubbing at his no doubt sore head. Chuck shushed him softly, rubbing at his aching head with a gentle hand.

"Are you alright little one? Shh shhh Daddy's got you shhhh...Now you know why daddy always says to ask for things you want"

Michael nodded his head, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his surprisingly clean hand. He sobs had toned down to little whimpers. He cooed at the little angel.

"Someone's sleepy"

That prompted a shake of the head, but being the daddy, Chuck knew when these things were true and when they weren't. He lifted the small robe off the boys body, lifting him next to place him in the warm tub of water. Reaching over he picked up a few of the boats and cars and offered them to the boy in the tub. Head pain forgotten Michael happily took them splashing them down in the water. Thoroughly distracted, he was able to wash the icing from his hair and his body, beginning on his wings.

How he had managed to get icing under _all_ those feathers he had yet to figure out.

It took him all of three hours to get all the icing out of his son's pale blue wings. He reached in further to pull the drain and scooped the birthday boy up from the tub and wrapped him in a fluffy towel, standing up to his full height, holding the boy under the bottom against his stomach. He smiled, wiping at the boys face with an edge of the soft towel. Michael giggled his tiny nose scrunching up at the soft fabric.

"Would you like to sleep with daddy tonight baby boy?"

Another giggle, "I's not a baby any more daddy!"

"No? But you'll always be my little baby boy!"

Michael giggled brightly, throwing his arms around his daddy's neck. Chuck laughed softly jiggling the boy in his arms playfully.

"Cuddles and stories daddy?"

Chuck smiled sweetly ducking down to spy on the boy, poking a finger into his tummy until he giggled again, "I wouldn't want to do anything else little lion"

Michael smiles back at him, nuzzling his nose against his daddy's, before shivering and cuddling closer. Chuck presses a kiss to the child's temple as he turns them in the direction of Michael's room to retrieve his night clothes and stuffed lion toy.

Happy Birthday indeed.

* * *

"No buddy, you mustn't color on daddy's papers!"

"No Mikey we don't eat those yet!"

"Michael we don't touch daddy's things"

"No, bad! Put that down!"

Michael squealed in childish anger as he was lifted from the chair, two strong hands under his arms, lifting him away from the table of parts and pieces. Chuck was beyond agitated at this point, angered was a better description. He pulled the little three year from his seat at the work table and carried him over to deposit him in the corner.

The teeny archangel whined at being moved from what he was doing, but he was forced into the corner by a firm hand.

"I have told you time and time again not to touch daddy's things without permission, now your in time out, you will stay with your nose in this corner until you are told otherwise"

Michael stomped his foot, making to turn back around and scurry back to his chair once more, Daddy couldn't be mad at him. A firm swat to his behind stopped him in his tracks and he quickly ducked back into the corner with his bottom lip wobbling.

"I am very serious Michael, you will stay in this corner until I say otherwise"

He heard his daddy turn and the chair creak as he sat down in it. Michael's eyes watered, his lower lip wobbling as he reached back to rub at his sore bottom. Daddy hated him! Daddy didn't want him anymore! He was a bad boy! He stood in that corner forever (but what was really merely two minutes) before he was called over. Daddy turned from his project on the table to look down at him.

Tsking under his breath as he reached down to wipe away the few lone tears that had escaped his eyes.

"Do you know why you were in time out Michael?"

"Cause you don' love me no more?"

"Oh baby boy"

He broke, pulling the boy up into his lap, hugging him in a cuddle.

"I don't hate you little one, I will _always_ love you, no little lion, you were put in the corner because you didn't listen. Daddy tells you these things to protect you because I don't want to see you get hurt, but just because you get put into time out do not think that I no longer love you"

Michael nodded,"I sorry daddy...Love me 'gain?"

Chuck shook his head in fond exasperation, "Of course baby boy, Look, I made you something"

Michael spun in his daddy's lap, his eyes widening comically. Curled up on the table in front of him was a baby feline. It opened its mouth in a yawn, sharp baby teeth sparkled in the sunlight. It's eyes opened and it turned its head around to stare at the mini archangel. Michael squealed in delight, especially when the feline licked at his tiny fingers.

"Its a lion little one, a cub," He pressed a kiss to the side of his head, "Just like you"

"I keep it daddy!"

He chuckled, resting his chin on the boys soft hair, watching with bright eyes as he cuddled the feline close and giggled when it licked at his nose with its soft teeny pink tongue.

"Of course you can little guy, he's my gift to you"

* * *

Michael's wings fluttered nervously behind his back as he peered over the side of the cloud. He hugged his arms closer around his chest and shook his head, ducking backwards in fear. Chuck stood below him on another cloud a bit of a ways away from him. He smiled, urging him on with a gentle wave of his hand.

"Come on Dear Heart! You got this! Daddy'll be right here waiting for you!"

He was attempting to teach Michael to fly for the first time but the six year old was having none of it. It had been a hassle to get him out of bed, into his clothes, and out into the field to simply being. Now the tyke was terrified of falling from the sky and his daddy not being quick enough to rescue him before he fell all the way through and would never come back again.

The boy peeked over the side once more, face pale and eyes wide. He whimpered in fear and backed away again. Chuck sighed softly, appearing from his cloud onto his son's with a mere thought. Michael had tears flowing down his little cheeks at the thought of having to jump and at the thought of making daddy disappointed in him. He peered up under long lashes and sniffled. Daddy smiled down at him softly.

"Why don't I stand here and you try and glide yourself over to me?"

Michael nodded, he could do that, Daddy could catch him before he tumbled over the side.

Chuck watched silently, encouragingly, as the boy spread his small wings out feeling for the wind just as he was shown, bent at his knees into a crouched position, and flung his wings up in one mighty beat propelling himself off the ground and up into his daddy's awaiting arms. God laughed merrily as he caught the small angel, words of praise and compliment spilling from in as he spun them around in a full circle. Michael giggled happily all the while.

He had actually done it!

He flew!

Chuck set the boy down on the ground once more, "Now lets try again"

He disappeared for a moment and appeared back in his spot he had started from. Michael peeked over with new found courage, opened his wings, and _swan dived_ over the side. Chuck gasped at him, his very life flashing before his eyes as he watched his son's actions before him. He rushed forward to jump after the little angel, when Michael opened his wings at the last moment and let himself glide through the air on a strong breeze.

Landing safely in his daddy's shocked arms.

"Michael! That was not funny young man! You scared a few good eons off my life!"

Michael giggled at his fretting though and he smiled, jiggling his arm and wiggling a few fingers in the archangels bare side, giving him a reason to laugh, until he shrieked with laughter.

"Oh you think your _so_ funny!", He said through playfully gritted teeth, "I'll give you a reason to laugh little one, _trust me_! Scare me like that! Why I otta.."

Least to say, Michael quickly learned how to fly rather well after this day.

* * *

 **Baby Michael guys! DAAWWWWW! Who's gonna be next? Three guess's! Last two don't count!**

 **Next Chapter: Another Brother, and Michael learns that having a new baby around is nothing but bad news!**


	2. Chapter 2

"But daddy I don' want to share my room!"

Michael stamped his foot on the ground as any child his age would, throwing a tantrum from where he stood. Chuck sighed, rocking the baby in his arm once more. He knew that this was asking much, but in the grand scheme of things he was the Father and Michael the son, it was obvious who got their way in this situation.

When his lion had turned seven he had decided to make another, give Michael a little brother and a playmate. However, it had not gone over as well as he had hoped it would. The little boy had thrown the largest tantrum when he had given his new baby brother his favorite blanket to nap on.

"I know you don't Michael," He sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, why was this so difficult, "But you're just going to have to deal with it!"

"But daddy!"

"Do you want to go to time out?"

That silenced the boy, his mouth slamming shut quickly, he felt bad when tears formed in the youth's bright eyes and he spun on his heel and ran from the garden, little lion cub running after him.

The baby cooed up at him, turning his sour mood back around in a second. Chuck looked down at the little cherub rocking his arm once more. The babe gurgled and smiled up at him brightly. Returning the gesture in kind he nuzzled his cheek with his finger.

"You wanna stay with your big brother, don't you?"

The baby giggled, grasping his finger, and pulling it up into his mouth, suckling on it. Chuck smiled, rubbing his little cheek with a finger not in the babe's mouth.

"I knew you would! Are you hungry little light?"

Lucifer, his morning star, gurgled around his finger and cooed in response. Chuckling under his breath he looked up towards the trees of juicy fruits in this part of the garden. He reached for a small orange, snapping it from its branch, and sat down on the soft picnic blanket he had placed out for their adventures in the garden today.

Chuck peeled the skin off the orange gently, watching at they all turned to orange little flowers where he set them down on the soft green grass. He peeled a piece off and offered it to the babe, smiling gently when he opened his mouth and accepted the piece of fruit. Lucifer squealed in delight at the sweet tangy treat melting in his mouth and waved his arms for more, clenching his tiny fingers.

"Oh you want another piece? Is it yummy little one?"

Lucifer squeaked and giggled, reaching for his daddy with his tiny hands. Chuck laughed as he peeled away another piece, gently depositing it into the child's mouth. He ate almost the entire orange before he was satisfied, kicking his tiny legs into the air and sucking on his hands. He smiled, setting aside the rest of the orange, saving the rest for Michael, and reached forward for the tots tiny feet.

He smiled when the little baby angel broke into a round of giggles, smacking his tiny hands at him.

"You've had your treat little one, it's only fair I get mine as well, isn't it little light?"

Lucifer giggled around his hands.

"I think I'll give these little toosies a try, what do you think?"

He pressed a kiss to the tiny little toes basking in the fit of giggles he elicited from the tyke. Lucifer kicked out with his tiny feet as his daddy peppered little kisses on his toes, shrieking with laughter.

Michael spied on them from behind one of the large oak trees, frowning angrily, that was _their_ game!

* * *

"Daddy can we go flying?"

Chuck shook his head, not having a moment to spare Michael a glance from where he was working on his latest project.

"Later kiddo"

He missed the way the boys excited face fell into sadness, but he nodded all the same. Picking up his lion friend and scurrying out the door with him.

Chuck was left in peace for a long while after that, silence filled the room much to his delight as he made to begin the more intricate parts of his newest creation.

It was almost half an hour later when tiny feet pattered across the soft marble floors and tiny hands grasped at the end of his robes, tugging on them hard. He glanced down at the one tugging on his clothes. Lucifer grinned up at him brightly, tugging on his roes once more. The little archangel had just turned another year older, and discovered that his wings did indeed give him the ability to fly (or in his case allow himself to float for a few moments after daddy tossed him up above his head).

"Daddy go flyin!"

He set his tools aside, scooping the child up off the floor, settling him in his lap as he sat back. Lucifer giggled trying to sneak a peek at the new thing on the table and shrieked when fingers wiggled into his side.

"What's in it for me, you little rascal."

Lucifer smiled at him in a way that made the sun seem to shine brighter, throwing his arms around his daddy's neck in a big hug. Chuck chuckled as he pushed the chair back with his legs and stood up, an arm under the fledgling's bottom safely. Lucifer talked animatedly as he walked them from within the home to the soft yard outside.

The boy shrieked in excitement as he was tossed up in the air, spreading his rosy red wings out, simply elated at the feel of air through his little downy feathers. When his little wings gave out, as he was young yet and not yet strong enough, he laughed as he fell back down, feet kicking in the air and arms waving, it was exhilarating. Daddy caught him safely, just like he did every time.

"Again daddy! Again!"

He laughed at the demand, tossing the little angel back in the air, "I fly daddy! I fly like Mikey!"

Daddy was still laughing when he caught the little angel once more. But on the inside something was twisting, Lucifer adored his big brother to no ends, but Michael, Michael was another story all together. There was something going on with that boy and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Later though.

"Yes you were little light, you were flying so high!"

Lucifer giggled at his daddy's exclamation, his tiny wings fluttering adorably. It was going to be a sad day when Lucifer actually learnt to fly, he didn't think he was ready for his baby son to grow up just yet. Wasn't ready to stop having him sneak into his room in the middle of the night after a nightmare and snuggle into his bed with him, or squeal excitedly when he would put his work down to come play with him, of giggle so cutely when he would munch on his little toes.

He just wasn't ready yet.

"Daddy again! Again!"

He laughed at the little tyke breaking him from his thoughts, ducking down and getting a kiss in to the top of the boys nose before swinging him back up into the air.

Michael spied on them from _his_ bedroom window, eyebrows drawn together in anger. Daddy always had time for _Luci_! He turned at another shriek of excited laughter, anger clouding his judgement, he just wanted daddy to spend time with him too, was that too much to ask, he'd get his attention one way or another.

However, spending time in the corner rubbing at his sore bottom for destroying his new project was not what he had thought would happen.

* * *

The entire week had been like that, Lucifer getting most of Daddy's attention whilst Michael's attitude took a dark spiral downward.

"Daddy can we read this book tonight?"

"No no daddy dis one!"

"We can read yours tomorrow Mikey"

"Daddy look what I made!"

"Oh thats great Mike!"

"Daddy daddy I made picture!"

"Oh let me see, oh this is wonderful Luci, we're gonna hang this up on the board next to my desk!"

"Daddy can we _please_ go flying?"

"Maybe later kiddo, Daddy's busy"

...

"Daddy I go fly?"

"Of course you can little light, c'mere!"

* * *

It wasn't until there was a shrill shriek of 'DADDDDDYYYY!' that he finally got to business in getting to the bottom of what had happened to his little lion. He pushed his desk chair back so abruptly that it tipped over when he jumped from it. His mind clouded with worry that his dear little boys were in trouble. He rushed around the halls to reach the location that the scream had come from.

And his temper actually snapped.

Lucifer was on the ground, covered in dirt, his stuffed toy split into two halves. Tears were rolling down his red cheeks, his eyes puffy. Michael was above him, seething with anger tiny fists at his sides clenching dangerously, breathing harshly through his little nose. It didn't take a genius to piece together what had happened.

The younger angel turned his head slightly, sobbing out for him as his eyes landed on Chuck's form, little arms raising for him to pick him up. He wasted no time in scooping the little one up off the floor. Michael turned wide eyed at the arrival of his father, taking a step back cautiously, as he should.

Chuck was focused on Lucifer though, wiping away tears as they fell and hushing his sobs. The tot held up the head and body of his stuffed dragon, sniffling up at him with wide eyes.

"How did it break little light?," It was then he noticed his other son sneaking away from the corner of his eye, "Michael you get back here right now young man, front and center, did you do this to Luci's toy?"

"He pulled on Leo's tail daddy!"

"That does _not_ give you the right to _rip his dragon's head off_!"

Michael sniffled this time. His blue eyes watering at being in trouble again.

Why didn't daddy love him anymore!

It was all _Luci's_ fault! Everything was just fine before he came around!

"And did you push him to the ground? Do not lie to me young man, you are on thin ice as it is!"

Michael stamped his foot angrily, "I _did_ push his dumb _ass_ down!"

Chuck's eyes widened at such a response from his little angel, adjusting his hold on the little tyke in his arms, he kneeled to be on his big brother's level. Maybe he'd heard wrong, there was no way his sweet little lion would use such language, let alone do something so mean to his baby brother.

"What did you just say?"

"I saaaiiiidddd, that I DID push his stupid ASS down!"

He pursed his lips, he did hear right it seemed then. Chuck nodded, standing up and moving away from Michael's seething little form. Where had he learned such nasty language, surely not from him, he watched very closely what he said around the two boys. He carried Luci with him as he walked into the adjoining bathroom, picked up the bar of soap, and carried it back out with them.

He was not going to let this continue, he sat Luci down on his bed before making his way back to his oldest son. Michael still had his tiny fists clenched when he returned to his side. His eyes widened as he saw the soap, pursing his lips together tightly.

"Open"

"Mmmnmmm!"

"Michael you have until the count of three to open your mouth. One; tw-"

The boy opened his mouth knowing he would be in bigger trouble if he didn't, whining as the soap was pushed in. Tears collecting in his blue eyes. But this time, this time Chuck was angry. This time Michael had gone to far for him to break a the sight. He had purposefully attacked his brother, and said such nasty language.

"I you think you are going to use such nasty language to anyone in this house you can think again young man, we _will_ wash such things from your mouth!"

Michael breathed out a sob as his daddy's grabbed his arm, turning him around, and landed seven swift smacks to his behind.

"Now you go stand in that corner while I clean up your brother and if I hear so much as a _peep_ from you, you will lose those little pants and be over my knee before you can utter a single sound, do you understand me?"

Michael nodded, tears finally streaming down from his eyes as he rubbed at his sore bottom, Chuck reached for the soap a minute later pulling it out but leaving that nasty soapy taste in the boys mouth. He pointed at the corner sternly, "Go."

The boy sobbed as he turned and ran to the corner, still rubbing at his bottom and now at his tongue.

"You close that mouth Michael or the soap goes back in!"

Another sob but he did as he was told. Lucifer had since stopped crying, looking down at the two pieces of his dragon, Chuck sighed as he walked over. The little toe-head looked up at his approach, holding up his toy and sniffling, now that broke his heart.

"Daddy fix?"

He reached for the toy carefully, "Of course little one"

There was a glow from within the toy and its head slowly reattached. Lucifer squealed in excitement at his fixed toy, cuddling it to his chest tightly. Chuck smiled at him, scooping him up from the bed next and turning to return to the bathroom.

"Now lets get you all cleaned up"

He sat the boy on the counter, grabbed a soft washcloth and wet it with warm water, slathering a little bit of the soap on it before setting the bar back. He wiped off the boys face gently, minding to keep his eyes safe as to not make them burn. Lucifer giggled as he washed off his tiny chubby tummy making him smile once more. He loved it when his boys were happy and giggly.

"Alrighty, I think it's time for someone to take a nap!"

He swooped him up dramatically and smooshed him to his chest playfully, Lucifer giggled and latched onto him.

Michael was still in his corner when he excited the bathroom, sniffles could be heard from him. Chuck left him for a moment to set the younger archangel in his bed and tuck the blankets all around him. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the boys forehead.

"Sleep well little light"

Lucifer smiled, yawned, and cuddled down with his stuffed dragon. Chuck smiled at him softly for a moment before turning back to face his other son. Taking a deep sigh he crossed the room.

Michael didn't let out a sound as he was picked up from the floor and settled on his daddy's hip. He was silent as they entered the bathroom and his daddy filled a small cup with water. And when he lifted it to his lips and instructed him to take a drink, swoosh it in his mouth, and spit it back out. Silent as he wiped his face off gently and left their bedroom. Silent as he walked down the hall to his own room. Silent as he shut the door behind him and silent as he was placed on the bed next to his daddy.

"Michael...What has gotten into you? I know your not a bad boy so what has happened? I don't even know what to do with you at this point."

The little boy sniffled, "Daddy 's not fair!"

He sighed, it was something at least, "What's not fair?"

"You no love me no more!"

That threw him for a slump, " _What_!"

"And you don' want me no more!"

"What in Heaven makes you think that!"

Another sniffle,"Cause you never play with me anymore daddy! You _always_ play with Luci!"

So that was the problem. Admittedly he knew it was mostly his fault as well, he had been so enamored by his little light that he had begun pushing Michael to the backburner. He had been doing it unintentionally, for he would never really do it clear minded. He loved both of his sons so so much.

"Oh Mikey"

The little boy had turned away from him, picking at the little tufts of fluff on his blankets. He turned to look up at his daddy at hearing his name being called and was met with a gentle smile and gentle fingers brushing away the stray left over tears. He sniffled again, turning his head away. Chuck sighed, he'd started neglecting the boy and punished him when he made cries for attention.

Michael gasped as hands lifted him under his arms and pulled him back into his lap, arms wrapping around him comfortably.

"I'm so sorry, so so sorry, I made you feel this way. Shhh shhh, don't ever think for a moment that I no longer love you, you may have a baby brother now but you'll always be my little lion, always. I should have paid more attention to you and not have punished you when you tried to get it yourself. C'mere little one, c'mere"

Michael sniffled, snuggling into his daddy's chest, breathing in the scent of pine needles and stardust and something a bit more tangy. Chuck sighed again leaning back into his pillows, cradling the back of his son's head to his chest as he sobbed into him. He felt horrid for making his son feel as if he was nothing now that he had a little brother.

"Shhhh shhhh calm down little lion shhhh"

Michael's small fingers dug into his chest, clasping onto the front of his top. He rubbed a gentle hand over the boys back, massaging the boys wing joints, calming him in his own way until all that was left was wet breathing and tiny hands grasping his shirt. He lifted the boys chin with a finger.

"I promise you that this will never happen again and I am so sorry that it happened in the first place little angel. I love your brother just as much as I love you!"

Pressing a kiss to the boy's temple as if to prove his point, he brushed his nose against the small seven year old's. He wanted a smile now.

"Can I get a smile little one? Can you do that for me?"

Michael smirked a tiny bit, the corner of his mouth lifted but that was it. Chuck shook his head smiling down at him gently.

"That's not a smile, come on, let me have a real smile, if not I'll be forced to get one from you myself."

Again with the half hearted smile. A sly grin made its way across his daddy's face, and a shriek spilled from the boy as he was flipped over on his back, Daddy leaning above him on his elbows. Hands were gently tugging at his top, pulling it free of the silk belt around the little angels waist and slowly dragging it up to expose the tiny chubby belly underneath it.

He pressed a single kiss to the soft skin, resting his chin on his folded hands above it.

"Come on Mikey, I know you can do it!"

Wiggling fingers into the boys tummy, he smiled at the bout of giggles he produced. Michael squirmed this way and that trying to escape his torturous fingers. Covering his face with his little hands to hide himself, Chuck laughed out loud digging in to the boys chubby tummy some more.

"Oh don't hide from me Mikey!"

He moved his right hand upwards, digging a few fingers into his armpit. Michael shrieked and thrust his arms back down, revealing his wide happy smile under his mad giggles.

"There's that smile I missed so much! Now to make sure it stays there!"

He moved his other hand and the squirming began anew, Michael knew what his daddy was about to do and it was plain and simple torture. He pressed a single kiss to his tummy, this had always made him laugh when he was younger and it still worked for him today.

"Daddy! Nonononono! No berries! No berries!"

"No?"

He took a deep dramatic breath as if to prepare himself and Michael screamed before he even did anything. Slowly ever so slowly he lowered his head towards the quivering tummy, peppering little kisses everywhere he could reach. Michael shrieked and wiggled as best he could under his daddy's playful torture.

"Daddy! Tickles! Tickles!"

"Oh? It does? Are you sure? Then this might be bad!"

He buried his face right next to his son's belly button, took a breath, and blew out as hard as he could. Michael actually squealed, falling into a fit of hysterical laughter as he moved to the other side and repeated the entire process. Nibbling on his side a little to mix things up and keep him jumping. Here he nuzzled the little tummy with his nose, letting his scratchy beard help with the tickles. Something pale blue and feathery smacked him in the face and he sat back only slightly, growling under his breath.

"Did you just _hit_ me with your wing?"

Michael giggled looking up at him from where he lay in the fluffy pillows. Chuck smiled at him, reaching for the feathery appendage, pulling it forward in his grasp. Michael squawked as he twisted along with it, screeching when gentle nails scratched at the underside of his little wing. The free hand reaching back for his tiny tummy, clawing at the flesh softly.

"Daaadddddyyy! No WINGS! NO WINGS!"

"You should have thought of this before hitting me with it! In fact I can think of the _perfect_ punishment for your latest crimes."

Gentle fingers moved the feathers aside, revealing pale skin underneath and warm lips pressed against it. Michael froze, his eyes wide, his breathing still and steady as he waited in anticipation. Daddy took a deep breath and held it, eliciting giggles as it was. He blew hard against the skin of the wing, and Michael laughed so loud and hard that tiny tears formed in his eyes.

"That's for hitting me with your little wing, and this is for thinking that I no longer wanted you, C'mere!"

He was pulled across the bed into his daddy's lap trying to curl in on himself but Chuck was having none of it. He buried his face into the little boys neck and blew a large raspberry, Michael shrieked as he pushed against his head.

"This is for making your baby brother cry"

Another raspberry on the other side of his neck and another squeal. Michael kicked his daddy in the chin, not to hard, but hard enough that he sat back and rubbed at it.

"Hehe daddy! I sorry!"

"Oh you're going to be I assure you!"

He lifted the fledgling above his head and blew at least ten more raspberries into his tummy. They were so caught up in their playing that they never noticed the door opening or the tiny tuft of blonde hair poke inside. Chuck did however feel the impact of a little body on his own.

"Le Mikey go! Le 'im go!"

He laughed, dropping the little archangel behind him. Michael laughed as he tumbled into his daddy's pillows. Lucifer jumped up as best he could onto his daddy's legs, trying to climb up onto the bed with them. Michael watched for a moment, unfurling his baby wings and lifting himself up into the air. Lucifer shrieked when hands clasped under his arms lifting him into the air.

Chuck watched as Michael did double time to lift the both of them, falling onto the mattress with a tumble and a bout of giggles from both of them. Lucifer sat up quickly, turning to look at his big brother, the smile slowly slipping from his face. Michael smiled back at him jumping at the smaller angel.

"Luci tickles too!"

Lucifer fell back with a squeal wiggling under his big brother.

They had the first ever tickle fight in that moment, and the ones to follow, on God's bed. It lasted a total of three minutes until he declared himself winner by digging fingers into both of their tiny wings. Admitting defeat came easier when he settled back and lifted his arms inviting them both on for cuddles. Michael took to his right; Lucifer to his left.

He knew things would get better after this, and with a sound kiss to both their heads he was happy.

So why was there a mixture of dread in there as well?

* * *

He had wanted to introduce both of them to his sister and Death and to do so he had arranged a dinner of sorts. Amara and Death had agreed to come to his place around 5, it was currently around 4:45 and he was still chasing his two little streakers of terror around the bathroom trying to get them in their nice robes.

"You guys! Put your pants on!"

Lucifer dodged, running in the direction of his big brother.

"Daddy is not playing you two!"

Michael averted him with a quick shift of his wings.

"Clothes at the dinner table is _not optional_!'

Lucifer grabbed at Michael's hand, letting himself be lifted upwards. Chuck stopped running after them, they were excited and he was happy they were, but he was also quickly running out of time to get them ready. He sat on the little bench on the one side and folded both robes over his legs.

"I guess if you don't wish to eat then you won't get any dessert after either"

That had their attention, hands intertwined together (inseparable now that they got along) they turned to face him as one being.

"Dessert?"

"Oh? Yes, I made a chocolate lava cake as I know how much you love it, but alas, if you don't want to wear clothes I won't force you but that means that there will be no cake for you either"

Lucifer tilted his head slightly, "Ice cweam?"

"What kind of monster eats cake without ice cream?"

They exchanged looks and scurried across the floor allowing him to get them in their pants.

Cake and ice cream trumped _anything._

* * *

 ** _LUCI AND MIKEY! DAWWWW more shenanigans with those two next chapter, now that they are friends!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Michael and Lucifer giggled as they ran off, jumping over rocks and roots, Chuck had recently created the forests and had agreed to take the two trouble makers out to explore it should they finish their veggies at lunch. They had done so excitedly at the thought of getting to run around and play in the soft grass and low trees.

He smiled at the bright sounds of laughter as he sat down under one of the shady trees watching the little ones play in the bushes.

The sun was warm as it beat down on his face, he shut his eyes for a mere moment.

A moment too long.

"Michael! Get down from there!"

"Lucifer! You stop that right now young man!"

"Do not swing from that!"

"Don't you dare let go!"

In his moment of silence, Michael and Lucifer had decided to climb up one of the redwood's and swing from its branches. He saw his very life flash before his eyes when he looked up and saw his little angels swinging from the branches dangerously. He was going to get the two down, hug them and hold them tightly, and then spank them until they couldn't sit right for a week.

Michael giggled hard as he looked over at his favorite brother, both letting go of the branch at the same moment, dropping through the air like tiny rocks. Chuck yelped as he moved forward in a panicked rush to catch the two fledglings. They shrieked with giggles as he dove to catch them, letting out a huff at the breath he let out at the impact.

"What in my name do you two think you were doing!"

They giggled at his frazzled appearance and he felt his anger melt at the sound. He couldn't stay mad at his boys and they knew this all too well.

* * *

He had just created the stars and the forests.

His boys loved playing in the trees and on the large rocks, he loved seeing them happy, and therefore agreed to take them on a small camping trip for the first time. At first they had been excited to have their own little tent to sleep in, after assuring him that they were definitely old enough to stay in it all night on their own, giggling to each other and exclaiming to him about it loudly. They packed it full of their blankets and pillows and stuffed toys.

Leo lightly flicking his tail from where he had stretched out on Michael's favorite pillow.

They swam in the cool lake waters, or more, Michael invented the first ever doggy paddle and Chuck sat in the shallows with Lucifer safely seated in his lap, smiling as the younger archangel splashed the water with his small hands and giggled excitedly. Michael grew board of swimming by himself and quickly returned to his brothers side, enacting a splashing war that only ended when Daddy threatened them both with endless tummy tickles should they refuse.

They sat silently on the small log bench coloring pictures as he cooked them their supper.

Lucifer was the first to yawn, and Michael not wanting his brother to be all alone, followed soon after. Chuck smiled tenderly as he helped them both out of their robes and into their pajamas, tucking them both in their blankets, pressing a tender kiss to both of their heads.

"Sleep well my little princes."

Lucifer yawned largely, snuggling into his big brother's side. Leo crawled up under Michael's arm and the boy yawned himself, settling in with his beloved baby brother and cub for the night. He watched them silently for a moment to ensure that they were indeed sleeping before backing out of their tent. He stayed up a bit longer after putting them to bed, just in case on of them woke with frights or had to use the restroom, working silently on his latest creation.

A special surprise for Lucifer on his next birthday.

Eventually though he himself turned in for the night, leaving little glowing orbs as markers to his tent from theirs just in case.

Little red eyes opened slowly, a tiny hand coming up to rub against his face. Looking around his eyes widened at the surrounding darkness and he stifled a sniffle. It was so dark and quiet and he was scared! He didn't want to sleep in his own tent anymore! He wanted Daddy! Pushing the blankets off himself, he quickly crawled up to his knees, looking back at his sleeping brother for a moment before clutching his stuffed dragon to his tiny chest and slowly crawling out of their little tent.

He sniffled as he crossed the soft grass in the cool night air, no long afraid of waking his brother at his sounds, he pushed at the flaps of his Daddy's tent letting the moon light illuminate his sleeping form. He watched for a moment as his chest rose and fell in rhythm peacefully. Rubbing at his tiny nose, he cautiously crawled inside. Chuck startled awake at the small hands gently shoving at his shoulder. Blinking the sleep from his eyes as he slowly adjusted to the darkness inside his tent.

"Luci?"

He reply was another sniffle, and he sat up in alarm.

"What's wrong little one?"

"Daddy I 'cared!"

He tsk'd gently, reaching forward and pulling the boy over into his lap. Lucifer clung to the front of his night shirt, burying his cheek into the fabric and looking around from the safety of his Daddy's arms. Chuck shushed his sniffles softly laying back down into his pillows.

"Scared of what little star? You know Daddy would never let anything happen to you, do you want to sleep with me tonight instead?"

Lucifer nodded his head sleepily, nuzzling his cheek into his Daddy's chest. Chuck smiled at him, pulling his blanket up over the small boy cozily.

"Alright then, do you want Daddy to hold you until you fall asleep?"

The boy nodded again, latching onto his shirt with a tiny fist once more. He smiled softly once more as he settled down into his pillows again, arms wrapped gently around the little boys form. It was only a matter of mere moments before the flaps of his tent were pushed open again and a little body was plowing itself into his side. Looking down in alarm, he lifted the edge of the blanket up to reveal Michael's frightened little face.

Brushing a finger over the boys cheek, he smiled tenderly when young eyes gazed up at him.

"What's wrong little one?"

"I'm scared! I don't wanna sleep by myself daddy!"

"But you have Leo with you."

Michael shook his head, nuzzling back down into his side quickly.

"Wanna be with you daddy!"

"But you were so excited to get your own tent."

Michael whined out a soft 'daaaaddddyyyy' in such a way it sounded as if he was fearful he would be told to go back to his tent all in his little lonesome. Chuck chuckled lightly under his breath as he reached down and scooped the child up next to his baby brother on his chest, hugging them both closely. Cuddling them in his warmth and protection.

"You both know all you ever have to do is ask."

* * *

Mud, he thought, was the absolute worst creation he had ever made. Two certain little fledglings of his would strongly disagree his point, but his opinion remained firm.

"Hold it you two mud monsters!"

They both froze in front of the bathroom door, Michael's little hand clutching at his brothers while his other reached up for the knob. Chuck turned to look at the two of them from where he was seated in front of the great wash tub on his knees, catching them in the act of trying to flee a much deserved bath time.

"If you so much as step one foot out that door, after I clean it, I will make sure you know never to do so again! I'll make sure to pay extra special attention to those little toes of your's Mikey"

He giggled, tiny toes scrunching up as he stood still in the doorway.

They had found a giant mud puddle and like any child his age, Lucifer had thought it best at that moment to jump right into it. Michael, never far from his brothers side, jumped in right after him. He'd finally found them after some frantic searching and the severe scolding he had had on his tongue died at their bouts of giggles and simply sat back to watch as they jumped about in the large muddy puddle happily playing together.

But all fun must come to a calming end at some point, and as the sun set on that fun filled day, he called out to his two beloved children holding out a hand for both of them.

"You two knew that as soon as you jumped into that muck it would automatically mean bath night!"

He picked up the rarely used scrub brush from the side of the tub, holding it for both children to see.

"Now, if you don't want me to scrub your little wings with the brush you dread so much then you'll scurry your muddy little behinds back over here"

The threat of the brush on their wings hung in the air as they exchanged looks, they knew from previous experience that he meant it when he said he would use it. Michael smiled at his baby brother, tugging on his hand as he moved to cross the room. Lucifer trusted his big brother with his entire being and followed after him dutifully. Chuck smiled at them adoringly, lifting them both up one after the other to plop them both into the warm water.

He poked Lucifer in the belly once gaining the boys attention and offered him a toy to play with. Lucifer took it happily, splashing it down in the water with a giggle. Michael turned at his brothers giggles, watching him play with his toy happily, smiling brightly at the offered toy from daddy to himself. With the two babes thoroughly distracted by the toys, cleaning them of the mud was a rather simple task.

Swaddling them both in towels when he was finished he lifted them up into his arms carrying them out and to their shared bedroom. As much as Michael had originally put up a fit at the thought of having to share his room with his younger brother, he couldn't tell you how many times he had walked in in the morning to spot them both cuddled up in one of their beds together.

They adored each other almost as much as he adored them.

Michael yawned as he was sat on his bed, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand softly. Lucifer looked about ready to collapse into his many stuffed toys and merely fall asleep right then and there. He smiled softly at the sleepy children as he moved to grab their pajamas.

Stopping first at Lucifer, seeing as he was already half asleep. Chuck lifted him gently to slide his little pants on.

"Lift you arms little one and then you can get some much needed sleep."

Lucifer nodded tiredly, worn out from a day of playing, lifting his tiny arms sluggishly above his head. Chuck smiled softly as he pulled the small top on, lifting him in his arms once more to pull the blankets back and tuck him in properly. Lucifer sighed contentedly as he snuggled into his stuffed dragon.

"Love you daddy"

He pressed a tender kiss to the boys temple, "I love you too little star."

Michael waited for his daddy, fighting a losing battle against his sleepiness. Chuck turned in time to see him slowly lean down into his pillows, smiling warmly at the sight. He slipped on this little pants and his top, tucking him under the covers, pulling them to his chin lovingly.

Leo jumped up on the bed too, curling up around his tiny shoulder, tail curled up around his arm.

"Sleep tight little lion"

Michael yawned, snuggling into his pillow, "Love you daddy"

"And I love you little one"

And he did, very very much.

Even if they were little troublemakers.

* * *

 _ **Michael and Lucifer are so cute to write!**_

 _ **Guess who gets added next! Lucifer's about to become a big brother, and Michael for the second time over!**_


End file.
